Promise
by cloudycloud3897
Summary: Claire, seorang petani baru di Mineral Town, bertemu seseorang yang tak pernah ia duga. Orang tersebut adalah sahabat masa kecilnya dan juga cinta pertamanya. (Alur sangat cepat)


**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume Inc.**

 **Pairing: ClairexPriaRahasia1, slight ClairexPriaRahasia2**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Rated: awal-awal K+, akhirnya jadi T**

 **Warning: don't like don't read, alur terlalu cepat**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari kedua aku berada di desa ini. Aku sudah berkenalan dengan hampir semua penduduk, kecuali 1 orang yang akan kudatangi sekarang. Aku harap dapat memberikan kesan pertama yang bagus.

Cklek. Aku pun memasuki gedung terakhir yang (mungkin) akan aku datangi hari ini.

"Halo! Namaku Claire. Aku yang akan mengurus peternakan…" ucapku terhenti dengan tiba-tiba.

"AKH! Kamu kan…" aku tersentak saat melihat orang yang sedang kuajak berkenalan tersebut.

Orang tersebut tersenyum tipis dan tulus sambil berucap, "Halo Claire, sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa."

Aku pun membalas senyumnya dengan cengiran lebar khasku "Ah iya, sudah 9 tahun… ah tidak, sudah 10 tahun sejak pertemuan terkhir kita."

"Bagaimana kalau kau duduk-duduk sebentar di sini sambil bercerita kepadaku, hitung-hitung menemaniku. Kau mau?" sarannya masih sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, tentu saja aku mau."

Dia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya sekarang dan duduk di kursi di dekatku. Aku pun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu ingin jadi petani di sini?" tanya dia.

"Hm… awalnya aku tertipu. Aku melihat iklan di sebuah koran. Iklan tersebut menyatakan tentang betapa menyenangkannya hidup di peternakan di perdesaan. Aku yang memang sedang jenuh dengan pekerjaanku yang begitu-begitu saja, tanpa pikir panjang langsung memutuskan untuk membeli peternakan ini. Namun, yang kudapat malah peternakan yang tak terurus," ceritaku panjang lebar dengan diiringi helaan nafas.

"Apa kau berpikiran untuk kembali lagi ke kota?" tanya dia lagi.

"Sama sekali tidak. Harta bendaku di kota sudah kujual semua untuk membeli peternakan itu, termasuk apartemen yang dulu kutinggali. Hanya tersisa hanyalah baju-baju ku dan uang 500 gold. Lagipula, aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku. Kalua aku kembali ke kota, mau jadi apa aku? Gelandangan? Tidak, terima kasih," cerocosku.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu untuk bercerita. Bagaimana bisa kau berada di Mineral Town?"

"Aku dipindah tugaskan dari desa Flower Bud 5 tahun lalu," jawabnya yang masih dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Hanya itu? Lalu, bagaimana kehidupanmu selama 5 tahun di Mineral Town?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kehidupanku sama saja seperti dulu saat masih di kota. Bedanya, harga sayuran di sini jauh lebih murah daripada di kota," jawabnya sambil tertawa, "namun, sejak kakek petani meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu, harga sayur-sayuran melonjak karena Zack harus membeli sayuran di kota sebrang dan menjualnya kembali ke kami. Terkadang Zack mendapat sayuran yang tidak segar atau malah tidak mendapat sayuran sama sekali. Jadi, terkadang aku harus menahan lapar dengan memakan apa pun yang ada di supermarket."

Aku pun terdiam saat mendengar ceritanya.

"Oleh karena itu, kami, penduduk Mineral Town, akan mempercayakan peternakan kakek kepadamu, Claire," ucapnya, "kau bisa memegang kepercayaan kami, kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku bisa. Aku akan memulihakan peternakan kakek dan memberikan sayuran segar untuk kalian semua," timpalku.

Lalu, tanpa sengaja aku melirik ke arlojiku.

"AKH! Ternyata sudah pukul 8 malam!" pekikku, "lebih baik aku pulang karena besok aku harus bangun pagi," lanjutku sambil beranjak dari kursi.

Dia pun juga ikut beranjak dari kursi, "baiklah, kalau begitu. Terima kasih Claire karena sudah mau menemaniku mengobrol dan semoga hari esok menyenangkan."

"Iya, sama-sama. Semoga hari esokmu menyenangkan juga," sahutku sambil berjalan keluar.

* * *

Sambil berjalan pulang, aku terus-terusan tersenyum sendiri. Ah… tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan'nya' di sini. Dia adalah sahabat masa kecilku dan juga… cinta pertamaku. Rasanya, baru kemarin kami berkenalan.

' _Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku pasti akan menikahi Claire!_ ' tiba-tiba ucapannya saat aku berumur 5 tahun terngiang di telingaku.

Aku pun menghela nafas pelan. Apakah dia masih mengingat janjinya?

Ah, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, Claire! Dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, tidak mungkin dia menepati janjinya.

* * *

Hari demi hari kulalui di desa ini. Dalam jangka satu tahun setengah, aku sudah sukses mengembalikan kejayaan peternakan milik kakek. Setiap hari—kecuali hari libur—aku mengunjungi dia dan memberikan hasil kebunku kepadanya. Saat _starry night_ , aku juga mengundangnya ke rumahku untuk makan malam.

Hari ini, seperti biasa, aku memeriksa kotak surat. Tanganku merasakan ada secarik kertas. Aku pun langsung mengambilnya dan membacanya.

"Kepada penduduk Mineral Town,  
 _Blue feather_ sudah tersedia di supermarket dengan harga 1000G. Terimakasih.  
Jeff"

Blue feather… menurut buku yang kubaca di perpustakaan, benda itu digunakan untuk melamar seseorang. Tapi, aku kan seorang perempuan. Masa harus aku yang melamar?

Aku pun berpikir sebentar. Sekarang kan sudah beda dengan zaman dulu. Sekarang kedudukan wanita sederajat dengan laki-laki. Jadi, tak masalah kalau wanita yang melamar duluan.

Pikiranku pun sudah mantap untuk membeli _blue feather_. Aku langsung berlari menuju supermarket.

Cklek.

"Selamat datang, Claire," sambut Jeff.

"Jeff, aku mau 1 _blue feather_ ," ucapku tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian…

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku. Aku sudah menggunakan gaun bagus dan didandani dengan rapi.

Aku pun memasukigedung gereja dan berjalan ke arah altar. Aku melihat dirinya dengan senyum khasnya seperti biasa.

Aku pun menghadap ke arah calon suamiku sambil memegang kedua tangannya.

"Ehem… saudara, apakah saudara menerima saudari sebagai istri saudara? bersediakah saudara menemaninya saat sehat dan sakit, saat kaya dan miskin, dan berjanji setia sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Ya, saya bersedia," ucap calon suamiku dengan tenang.

"Dan saudari, apakah saudari menerima saudara sebagai suami saudari? Bersediakah saudari menemaninya saat sehat dan sakit, saat kaya dan miskin, dan berjanji setia sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Ya, saya bersedia," ucapku setenang mungkin.

" _Now, I proclaim you as husband and wife_."

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar tepukan tangan dari penduduk Mineral Town.

Aku pun meneteskan ait mata karena hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan. Ada 2 hal yang membuatku bahagia: pertama, Trent—dokter di Mineral Town—resmi menjadi suamiku dan kedua, Carter menepati janjinya 20 tahun yang lalu. Ya, hari ini dia 'menikahiku' dengan Trent.

" _You may kiss your bride_ ," ucap Carter.

Trent pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Bibir kami pun bertemu satu sama lain. Rasanya hangat dan lembut. Tak lama, dia menjauhi wajahnya dari wajahku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia.

Sesaat sebelum berjalan keluar dari gereja, aku membisikkan sesuatu ke Carter.

"Terima kasih, sudah menepati janjimu 20 tahun yang lalu, walaupun kau melakukannya dengan cara yang tak pernah kuduga."

 **END**

* * *

 **Hai, terimakasih sudah membaca fanfiction terbaru saya xD *padahal yang lama banyak yang belum di-update -digampar-*. Fanfiction ini sebenernya separuh curhat saya karena sahabat saya (bukan teman masa kecil) sekaligus *uhuk* gebetan saya 'terpanggil' untuk menjadi pastor :'). Akhirnya, saya pun langsung mundur daripada saya sakit hati *apa sih*. Yah, tapi saya tetep aja ga rela, jadi akhirnya saya bikin fanfiction ini xD. Jadi, _mind to review_? :3**


End file.
